


The Night We Met (rewritten)

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Fluff angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine can't sleep. A certain show catches his eye.





	The Night We Met (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to be proud of this fic, so I rewrote it and somehow made it longer! And I have to say, I'm extremely proud with the outcome.

These nightmares were getting out of hand. Nothing was helping at this point. No sleep medicine could put Daine’s mind to rest. Even when he was awake, the nightmares still stuck to his mind. Though one thing was able to clear his mind, and that was riding.

Daine slid the barn door open with a shaky hand. His face was still streaked with tears as he closed it again. He breathed in the smell of horses and hay, listening to the shuffling of their tired hooves. Already he was feeling so much better. It wasn’t long before he reached the stall where his companion was bedded. Cloud could sense his owner’s uneasiness and pressed his muzzle to Daine’s forehead.

“The nightmares are happening again, Cloud. Can we go for a ride?” He asked, looking up into his warmblood’s golden eyes. They matched his own.

With a soft nicker, Cloud agreed.

It didn’t take long to get ready. Daine wasn’t the best at bareback riding but they were only going to walk. The boy only slipped on Cloud’s rope halter, took him outside and hopped onto his back with ease. Daine’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Mistfall forest easily enough. The forest always seemed to calm him down. Though he wasn’t in the mood to ride around Dundull tonight, he wanted to go across the island, just to see the stars more clearly.

Daine nudged Cloud’s side with his legs and they made their way onto the main road. The night was quiet, save for the sound of the crickets in the bushes and frogs in the water. As they continued, Daine looked across the water over at South Hoof. That land always seemed to call to him, though maybe that was because he knew he had a friend over there.

The tanned boy didn’t really remember the ride to the road near Jarl’s Tomb, he was a little too lost in thought to notice at all. He felt odd, like he wasn’t really in his body, like he was still in those murky waters, the cold swallowing him and Cloud like some giant fish, or giant squid monster. He shook his head as the nightmares started to slip back into his mind. No, he was going for a ride to calm down, not to stress more.

Though the breeze that passed was warm, Daine felt a shiver go down his spine. He hugged himself, closing his jean jacket tighter around his body. It was almost like that cold had infected his bones, still freezing him from the inside out. Cloud let out a small whinny, asking Daine if he was alright.

“I’m okay Cloud, I promise.” He said, stroking the gelding’s neck, finally looking up. Though upon looking up, something caught his gaze. Out of the green of trees, grass, and bushes was a purple tent. People were outside, eager to get in and see what kind of show the man who called himself Ydris was doing.

Daine had run into Ydris a few times. He had helped set up the tent, had given him a powerful clover, and of course rode up there to do the race that the creepy jester would set up. Though seeing Ydris did things to him. He made his blood rush, he made Daine feel hot and cold all over. And Daine still didn’t know why.

In a quick decision, Daine decided he wanted to see this show. He had never actually went to see one of Ydris’ shows before. Maybe the magician could distract him from his thoughts of drowning with his show. Clicking his tongue, Daine rode Cloud down to Moorland and up towards the circus tent.

Once arriving, Daine dismounted Cloud and let him go towards the other horses that had also joined their riders late in the night. Daine could hear the cheering and the music from out here. He could see the lights changing from inside. Though it seemed the entrance was now closed, maybe he could at least sneak in.

Daine slipped into the entrance, darting behind the stands, trying to peek through legs to see the showman. He saw flashes of beautiful horses, glitter, feathers, and many other effects and lights. He could feel the beat of the music deep in his heart, like when he went to his first concert with Cole.

Darting around more, desperate to see the show, Daine finally came to an opening. He was frozen in place as he saw the ringmaster in the middle. Wielding beautiful magic as creatures around him appeared and disappeared at will, changing the hue of the purple and white lights that shone on different acts. Ydris’ beautiful voice ringing out, singing in tone with the music.

_It's everything you ever want_

 

_It's everything you ever need_

 

_And it's here right in front of you_

 

_This is where you wanna be_

 

He turned to face Daine, his beautiful eyes locking right with Daine’s gaze. The boy almost felt like nothing else existed. Everything was frozen in time except for Ydris, his beautiful smile shining under the white light as everything around him darkened. As if they were the only ones under this tent of misfits. Daine found himself wanting to stay in this moment, to forget the rest of the world for good.

Though that feeling only lasted for a second. The song ended and the crowd erupted with clapping and cheering. The whole ring went black for a second before a single white light shone on the Great Ydris yet again. He bowed as roses were thrown to his feet. He was so elegant, so… beautiful. It was almost a crime.

Daine let people push past him as they left. He needed to talk to Ydris. But would the magician listen to him? He’d only met Daine a couple of times, would he even remember?

Daine followed the magician over to one of the corners of the tent. He was counting his money, his fingers moving nimbly, making Daine stare a little. He quickly brushed that thought aside. He needed to get over himself and just ask the fucking question already.

“Uh, Ydris?” Daine asked, starting to walk up to him. The magician jumped and turned around.

“Mon cheri, I thought you were here to rob me! But yes, what is it, my dove?” He asked, stashing the money away in his coat pocket, looking down at Daine.

The boy suddenly felt his voice caught in his throat again. “I, uh, need your help with something. But it’s something… extremely private to me.”

Ydris gave him a look, Daine didn’t look like the type who wanted his body, nor did he look like that’s what he wanted at all. He looked scared. Like he needed actual help instead of a quick release. “Alright, I suppose I could make room for one more visitor tonight, come with me.” He said, turning and leaving the tent, walking towards his purple wagon.

Daine followed after, having to jog a little to keep up with the taller man, Daine hated being short, but it wasn’t like he could control it. Though the thought quickly left his mind when Ydris led him to his wagon. He couldn’t help but think about how many people he’d bed here. And he hated to admit that the thought stung like a bee.

“Well? Are you coming in?” The magician asked, looking back at Daine. He swore Ydris’ blue eye was glowing, but maybe it was just because it was dark out.

Daine slowly stepped into the wagon. He wasn’t really sure what to expect to see in the wagon, but it wasn’t this. The air in here smelled sweet, like caramel. Caramel mixed with the calming scent of pines and thick incense. Then to top it off, a dash of cologne could also be sensed in the air.

Taking in the scenery, Daine also noticed the wagon was a lot bigger than what it appeared to be outside. He marveled at all the pink and purple gems resting on a shelf near Ydris’ bedroom. It was tempting to touch them, but that might have been rude. There was also a star patterned carpet that covered the wooden floor. The design was complex but beautiful, kind of like it held the night sky within it. The rest of the wagon was decorated in purple silks, curtains, and dashes of gold chains. Almost like a dragon’s lair, Daine almost laughed at the thought.

“Now, my dove, what seems to be the problem?” Ydris asked, offering a seat on his two-person couch, while getting some tea ready.

“Uh, I don’t know how to explain it. Considering I’ve never opened up to anyone about it.” He mumbled the last part a little. The smell of the peppermint tea drifted to his nose, making his mouth water slightly. It had been a while since Daine had had some good tea.

“Alright, well, can I at least know the problem so I know what I’m dealing with?” Ydris looked at Daine out of the corner of his eye as he poured two cups of peppermint tea before going over to the couch and sitting down next to the other.

Daine’s heart skipped a few beats with being this close to the magician. His face got a little red too when their hands brushed as Daine grabbed his cup from Ydris. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. I keep having this… repeating nightmare. And I can’t sleep. I don’t really know why but I was thinking maybe you could help me?”

Ydris took a long drink of his tea before setting it on the table next to him. “I think I may know a solution my dear dove. But it may require more than one visit to my wagon.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Daine said a little too quickly. “I mean, if you don’t mind, that is.”

“I don’t mind, my dove, of course, you did help me set up my circus and help me find that clover.” The magician spoke, lifting Daine’s chin slightly, making the boy blush a little more. “Though I hope you don’t mind about having a little magic being used on you.”

“I don’t mind at all, uh, do what you need I suppose.” Daine spoke, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“Don’t be scared, this shouldn’t hurt, I just need to see what’s going on exactly.” Ydris spoke, putting two gloved hands on either side of Daine’s temples.

All within a few seconds, flashes of ice, snow, and murky waters entered Daine’s head. He saw Cole, Cloud drowning, felt the cold consume him. Daine felt the searing pain of dying. The boy let out a cry of pain as he was let out of the vision. His body wracked with fear and pain, shaking with the feeling of passing cold. Tears streaked his face as the memories stayed in his head. Coming here was a mistake.

“Daine! I’m so sorry!” The sound of his name coming from the other’s lips made him look up. Ydris had a look of guilt on his face that made Daine’s heart hurt.

“It’s alright, Ydris.” He sniffled, looking away from the magician. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here after all. He was just wasting Ydris’ time being here. But when he tried to get up, the other grabbed his arm.

“No, I mean it. Please just let me help you.” He said, giving Daine a look that made him sink back into his seat. Daine never opened up to anyone but somehow he wanted to tell Ydris everything. Tell him about his past trauma and why he had nightmares in the first place, but he couldn’t. And he knew he shouldn’t.

“Alright, I guess work your magic.” He flinched a little when Ydris raised his hands again. He knew Ydris wouldn’t hit him, but he was still scared of the cold coming back. Daine bit back tears, he wasn’t going to cry during this. Besides, why should he cry? There was nothing to cry about. Not to mention, real men didn’t cry. Or that’s what his step-dad taught him, anyway.

“It’ll be alright, Daniel.” Ydris used his real name. How did he know his real name? No one knew his real name since coming to Jorvik. Maybe he was just guessing. It wasn’t that hard to guess anyway. And he could read minds apparently, so there was that.

Then, he blacked out.

Once Daine opened his eyes, they were fogged with tears. Ydris had put him right in the front row of a rock concert. It wasn’t Queen, but they were doing covers of their songs and the one they were currently playing was Love Of My Life. It was one of his favorite songs by them. He had wanted to play it for Cole at one point, before that awful moment happened to him. Though that thought slipped his mind as the illusion enhanced. Now he could smell the pavement under his feet, hear the thrumming of the guitar in his heart, and hear the lead singer’s voice in his ears.

All of it felt like magic. Well, it was magic, but it didn't feel fake. For once Daine didn’t feel worried or panicked. He almost wished he could have been here with a friend, or the magician currently controlling his illusion. But he also liked being here alone, he felt calm. He didn’t feel the need to please someone or feel like a burden.

Daine felt tears run down his face as he watched the concert. It reminded him of when Cole took him to his first ever rock concert. That’s when he realized he loved him. He could remember the smile on Cole’s face as they both watched in awe. He could remember Cole telling him that maybe one day he should join a band, and that he’d tag along for support. Daine remembered that he laughed for the first time in years then. He had told Cole that it would only happen in their dreams. Quickly his tears of joy turned to sadness as his blonde-haired friend leaked into his mind, causing the illusion to waver.

Soon he was back down to Earth. He heard someone saying his name and upon looking up with blurry eyes, he saw blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin looking at him. In a moment of desperation, Daine took the figure who looked like Cole in front of him and pressed his lips to his. Cole’s lips were soft and warm, not cold like he imagined them. He could feel Cole run his hand through his curly hair. He imagined Cole to feel, well, cold. But he was warm as he pulled Daine closer.

Daine was now straddled onto Cole, his hands resting on Cole’s neck, wanting to keep him there and to protect him and to never let go of him again. Daine wanted to keep this moment and to forget about the world for good. The boy then pulled back, his eyes still closed. He was still close enough to the other to feel his hot breath on the front of his neck. Daine felt himself choking up again. He had missed Cole so much, and maybe this was just another illusion, but it felt so real. And even if it was an illusion, that shouldn’t stop him from talking and believing that this was happening.

While still in the moment, Daine let a shaky breath pass through his lips. He could speak his mind now if he really wanted to. It could be the only moment where he could.

Daine then swallowed back tears and opened his eyes a little.

 

“I love you.”

 

He did not expect to see different colored eyes staring back at him as he said those words. Daine suddenly felt hot and cold all over when he realized he had been kissing the magician who had just helped him. He had told Ydris he loved him. And it scared Daine when he realized that it wasn’t a lie. He sat there and stared in shock, he was in love with this man who he barely knew. He just made out with this man who he had only run into him a couple times before. Why was he feeling this way for some… stranger? Was Ydris a stranger? Daine didn’t know, part of him was too caught up in the beauty of the moonlight shining in, lighting half of Ydris face with a beautiful blue-white light that made his blue eye stand out. The other part of him was too terrified to speak again.

Though before Ydris could say anything, Daine quickly got off of the magician’s lap. “I-I’m really sorry! I’ll see you later!” He said, trying to get himself together. Daine didn’t hear anything Ydris said, if he did. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears as he ran out the door and quickly climbed onto Cloud’s back before taking off. Daine could hear Ydris yelling at him to come back, but he didn’t dare.

Once far away enough, Daine started to cry. He didn’t know what to feel, or what he was feeling. Did he kiss Ydris because he looked like Cole for just a second? Or did he really fall in love with someone else? He let the question flip over and over again in his head without getting anywhere as he rode his way back to Dundull. It was almost sunrise, maybe he could just sleep in today and not have to worry about what just happened. Maybe he could get away from his problems for just a little while longer.

 

But deep down he knew he’d be back at that Highland at one point or another rather soon. Because the truth was, he really couldn’t stay away from Ydris.


End file.
